Gilbert Basett
Gilbert Basett is a Human and Character in Dragon Ball GY. He is Redick's Arch Enemy. About Gilbert (Also called Gill) is a 12th grader and 20 years old that attends Orange Star High School. He is Redick's Elementary School and Kindergarten nemesis. He is rich and is a member of one of the richest families of the Dragon Ball World. Attitude Gilbert is very spoiled and gets EVERYTHING he wants from his parents, that of which included a Gravity Chamber, Training Center and Lessons. He is snobby and makes fun of the poor and middle class alike: like Redick, Gotex, Mai, and Violet. He is a bully in other words, and always gets tons of girlfriends he walks around Orange Star High School with because he is rich. But in a battle, he is cocky and continues to make bad comments about the opponent, and he is not a very good fighter, he is more of a "All Talk" Guy. Appearence Gilbert does not wear Gi of any kind, but instead wears a Black Tuxedo with a white undershirt. He wears Black Church pants and shoes. He has two gold earrings, one in each ear. His hair is blonde in a low and long style that is longish in the back. His eyebrows are interestingly black instead of blonde. Dragon Ball GY Gilbert appears in Dragon Ball GY as a supporting character for the Main Crew; Redick, Gotex, Violet and Mai, but he is not a main character. In the Synther Saga crisis, he comes in the middle of Blu and Kenza's battle, and agrees to help, as he is "Not all Cold", and will help his people and forget his ego in a battle. (Even though he doesn't). He fights Kenza, and they are on par for awhile, until Kenza powers up and easily takes care of Gill, this is where Redick steps in. After Gotex as a Super Saiyan 2 defeats Synther, Gilbert looks up to him and the others more, but when in and round school, he makes fun of them just for attention. Thoufh he smiles to them after when no one looks to show he does not mean it, making him like the Mr. Satan of this time. Moves and Abilities *Ki Blast: The most basic form of Energy wave. *Ki Barrage: Many Ki blasts at once. *Flight: Ability to fly using ki. *Charm: A move where he gathers energy around his finger, flicks his earring and gathers a massive amount of power and powers up, creating a large storm. *Full Power Energy Wave: A much more powerful version of the Ki Blast. *Ultra Ki Blast: Twice as powerful as the Full Power Energy Wave, and is blue with sparks. *Ultra Blast Barrage: Many Ultra Ki Blasts at once. *After Shower: When he fires thousands of Ki Blasts out of his out-stretched arm, that rain down everywhere. Power Level *Normal - 15 *Powered Up - 1,500 *Full Power (Synther Saga) - 10,000 *Charmed (Synther Saga) - 150,500 *Full Power (? Saga) - 22,555 *Charmed (? Saga) - 3,000,500 Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball GY Category:Ultra Kuzon